The Second Floor
by NamelessEnsign
Summary: Pairing: J/C Description: The missing scene from Endgame. ;)


Disclaimer: Characters belong to Paramount.  
  
  
  
The Second Floor  
--------------  
  
  
  
I stand by the view port, mesmerized. Earth. That's Earth we're orbiting. I laugh a little to myself, not quite believing my eyes.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
I smile at the sound of his voice, that deep, carefully caressing voice. I close my eyes for a second and sigh. Just enjoying his presence. Normally I can sense him being near long before he speaks; perhaps I was too caught up in my own thoughts this time. It doesn't matter. I can sense him standing there just behind me now.   
  
"Kathryn?" he asks. Quietly, carefully, and with concern in his voice.   
  
I shiver slightly. I wonder if he does that on purpose, saying my name like that. As if he was saying it in the afterglow of lovemaking. I hope he never stops saying it like that.   
  
"I'm fine, Chakotay," I say, and am surprised to find that I say his name exactly the same way. Has it always been like that? Why haven't I noticed? "I'm just having trouble believing this," I continue, gesturing at the big blue planet outside my view port.   
  
"Yes," he says sadly.   
  
I turn to find him staring out of the view port with a distant and slightly sad expression gracing his handsome features. I reach out to put my hand on his arm. "What is it?" I ask, my voice hushed.   
  
He turns his face to look at me, and for a moment I'm stunned by the sadness and longing in his eyes. He reaches out to touch my cheek, his thumb gently brushing over my cheekbone. He smiles a little, but the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll miss you," he says, simply.   
  
And that's when everything comes crashing down on me. My heart feels like it's too big for my chest, hurting with every beat, and I feel tears well up in my eyes. "Chakotay..." I say, almost desperately, my voice hoarse. I reach out for him, touching his cheek almost like he's touching mine. I'm amazed at how much emotion can be conveyed in those simple words. I'll miss you. Taking a deep breath, I look back up at him. "You don't have to, you know," I say.   
  
The sadness is slowly fading from his eyes, and a smile is forming on his beautiful lips. He takes a breath, as if to speak.   
  
"Kim to Janeway and Chakotay." Our combadges resound in unison.   
  
The magic of the moment should have been broken, but all that happens is that his hand moves from my cheek to my shoulder. As if watching myself in slow motion, I move my hand from his face and tap my combadge. "Go ahead, mister Kim."   
  
"It's time to depart," he says.   
  
"Acknowledged, we'll be there shortly," I say and tap my combadge again to terminate the link. Slowly, I lift my face to look into Chakotay's eyes again. "Starfleet got me a room at 47 Cochrane Avenue," I say.   
  
He smiles. "Me too. What floor?"   
  
"Third," I say, smiling back at him.   
  
"I'm on first. Meet you on the second floor tonight?"   
  
I chuckle a little and feel my smile grow wider. "It's a date."   
  
His hand moves back to my cheek and I watch in awe as he brings his face close to mine. It's so close my breath mix with his. His eyes are so close I can't see them clearly. It doesn't matter. I can see the look in them anyway, and I'm sure that look is mirrored in mine. Joy. Then I bring my lips to his, sealing the promise of our meeting tonight. When our lips meet, I shiver again. I never knew how much love a simple kiss like this could convey. "Tonight," I whisper, my lips still almost touching his.   
  
"Second floor," he answers.   
  
We break apart. Slowly, unwillingly.   
  
"Time to depart," I say.   
  
He only nods, and takes my hand. Together we move toward the doors, to our crew waiting for us to beam down to Earth first, so that they can follow. It will be a busy day, a joyful day, and perhaps a tearful day. Reunions with loved ones, grief for lost ones, curious reporters, admirals waiting to shake our hands. But that doesn't matter. All I think of is tonight. Second floor.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
namelessensign@tiscali.no  
http://go.to/nameless_ensign 


End file.
